


Never Saw An Angel

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2014 [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor's still not used to being friends with Harry, even when they're chatting about an Angel of her own at the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show after party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Saw An Angel

"Hi," he says. 

Taylor startles and spills a bit of her drink as she looks up. Harry's eyes flick to her hand and then back to her face, smile going from happy to sheepish. 

"Sorry," he says. 

"Nah. I won't melt," she says, grins at him. 

It's still a bit... strange for her. That they're friends now. There's no bad blood between them left, but they've also only spoken a handful of times since they've well and truly gotten over all the crap they'd left between them. It's not that they're avoiding each other as such, it's just that they're both busy. And, well, even though it's not like she can hide that the ex she's now friends with is Harry, she's never named him in the press. And he's never said anything either and... well. If a photo of just the two of them showed up somewhere... it would basically be a nightmare. For her, mostly. 

She's not willing to indulge that kind of circus right now, not now that she's finally maybe getting away from the Taylor-Swift-dates-everything-that-moves thing the world's got going. He understands. 

"I wanted to say congrats on that excellence award at the AMAs. I didn't have the chance on the night," he says. 

"Oh! Thanks!" she says, smiling brightly. She'd seen him, of course, and heard him, because who _whistles_ at an award show other than Harry Styles? "You had to leave pretty soon, right?" 

"Yeah, we had to get to Australia," he says. 

"That's always the worst jetlag for me," she says. "It's so weird how you just skip ahead a day. Or go back a day? No, they're ahead, aren't they?" 

"I think so," he says and chuckles a bit. "I've gone through so many time zones the last week, I have absolutely no idea anymore what's going on. I just roll with it." 

She nods along and takes a sip from her drink when he falls silent. 

"Liam said you were good tonight," Harry says then. He's playing around with a ring where he's got his hand resting on the high table they're stood next to. "I was thinking about going, Ed said to come as well, but..." 

"It wouldn't have been weird," she says, because she hasn't even really thought that it would be. Sure, it was the _Victoria's Secret_ fashion show and she was dressed accordingly, but things between them aren't really like that anymore. She frowns. Does he...? 

"No, yeah, I just thought... me sitting front row, you dressed like an Angel," he says and interrupts himself with a sigh and a slight grimace. "Just didn't feel like any 'Harry Styles watches ex-girlfriend perform in lingerie' headlines, you know?" 

She grimaces as well. That makes sense. 

They hold eye contact for a few moments and then both laugh. 

"The world'll get over it at some point," Taylor says. Harry shrugs. 

"Probably when they've got something more interesting to think about, yeah," he says. His smile turns into a smirk then. "Like the fact that you've got yourself an Angel of your own, or so a little bird tells me." 

Taylor flushes, her eyes searching out Karlie across the room automatically. 

"That little bird's not gonna sing for long if he doesn't watch his tongue," she murmurs darkly. Harry laughs. 

They're not really anything yet, Karlie and her, but they're inching closer to the possibility of it and Taylor's inching closer to realising that she might really want it. 

She shrugs. 

"We're really not anything," she insists. 

"But you want to. Not that I blame you," he says with that grin on him she hasn't seen in a while. She laughs and smacks him on the arm. 

"Stop picturing it!" 

"Sorry, sorry," he says. Karlie looks over then and waves. Taylor waves back and sees Karlie excuse herself from her conversation. 

"For what it's worth, Cara reckons you're in with a chance," Harry says and then sets his own empty drink down, touching her elbow and stepping back. "Have a good night." 

"Yeah, you too," she says and watches him turn away and smile at Karlie as they pass each other. 

"You good?" Karlie asks, wrapping an arm around her waist and slotting their bodies together. Taylor looks away from him and smiles up at her, eyes stumbling over her pink lips. 

"I'm great." 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [here](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask) if you want to. :)


End file.
